


Loki's Omega

by The_Marauders_Oath



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Avengers Movie Night, Banter, Beta Loki, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Father Figures, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Insults, Loki being Loki, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Bonding, Pack Movie Nights, Protective Loki, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Scent Marking, Scenting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Oath/pseuds/The_Marauders_Oath
Summary: She's the newest & youngest Avenger on the team, she also happens to be the only Omega as well. Being surrounded by Alphas when in heat is the worst, but not in an entirely conventional way.Loki ensures she is safe during her first heat around the world's mightiest heroes.





	1. Alpha Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Loki will appear in chapter two!
> 
> First chapter is Kingsley experience with the alphas that make up the Avengers.
> 
> PS. Kingsley's been with the Avengers for nearly a week now, she arrived one Saturday ago & it's next Friday when this is taking place.

Kingsley's morning was going by like any other; shower, brush teeth, get dressed, & go eat breakfast. She yawned, sock clad feet slapping the wood floors as she traveled down the hallway to the large kitchen. She perked up as the smell of fresh waffles hit her nose & her stride quickened, both the waffles & the maker of said waffles coming into view.

"Hey Tony!" Kingsley chirped, quick to move around the older male to grab a plate & glass of milk. The teen hadn't noticed the way the playboy went ridged as she walked passed him.

"H-hey." Tony stuttered slightly, eyes intent on the girl as she snatched up a few of the waffles for herself & loaded them with syrup. "Kings?" He questioned, meeting her gaze.

"Yea?" She questioned back past a bite of a waffle. Tony couldn't help but smile at her pleased expression.

"Are you in heat by chance?" He felt a bit awkward asking, after all she was a good friend & surprisingly Tony didn't want her to get the wrong idea upon his inquiry. Kingsley nodded with ease, not at all minding the question.

"Started somewhere this morning when I first woke up." Tony nodded & continued pouring batter into the waffle maker, asking more questions in regards to her cycle. "Well, my cycle lasts only three days, & no, I don't get the usual symptoms of a heat. No pains, my hormones aren't everywhere, if anything I'm probably more docile during this time. Not just around alphas, but anyone really." Tony was intrigued by this, for if it was not for her smell, he wouldn't have bat a lash at Kingsley otherwise.

"Fascinating. You haven't a clue why?" He asked finally taking a seat besides her. She shook her head, downing her milk as she looked at him curiously. "What?"

"You don't seem to have a problem with this." Kingsley said gesturing to the small amount of space between them, "Don't alphas usually struggle to be around an unmated omega?"

"Usually, if they don't have the self-control," Tony replied casually. "But I doubt anyone's gonna force themselves on you here. It's your choice whether it not you wanna sleep with any of us. Not that any of us would mind." He admitted causing the young omega to laugh softly; her laugh had always been music to his ears.

"Okay, I was just checking. I wasn't sure if I should stay in my room or not," she explained. "Didn't want to see you guys fighting or anything over me," Kingsley added rubbing her neck sheepishly. Tony chuckled & stood, grabbing their dishes.

"You're fine kid," he said ruffling her short curly hair. "No need to stay locked in your room like a prisoner." Kingsley pushed into the touch, it wasn't uncommon for her to bask in the affections of her fellow friends. Her family.

"Okie dokie, well, Im'ma go do some cardio now. See yah, Stark!" She said hopping off the stool & jogging down the hall to the elevator. He waved to her disappearing form.

* * *

Ten minutes. Kingsley got in ten minutes before being bombarded by two more alphas; Steve & Bucky. She'd been running on the treadmill when the two closed in on her from behind, out of instinct she turned swiftly to deliver a hard punch.

But Bucky caught her hand with his metal one, "Hello darlin', it's just us." He said with a soft smile, blue eyes darker than usual. Kingsley heard Steve as he deeply inhaled from somewhere behind her.

"You smell wonderful." Steve said lowly, "You're in heat right?" And like that Steve was back, his eyes once a midnight blue back to their light sky color, & a boyish smile appeared across his face. She looked back to Bucky, finding him smirking smugly like his normal self. Blue eyes normal as well.

"Yep," Kingsley stated, grabbing her towel off the treadmill & wiping off her sweat ridden face. "Stark said I should be fine wondering around you guys, said you have great control. I'm starting to think that was a lie." She said teasingly as she nudged Bucky.

He snorted & rolled his eyes, "Not my fault you smell so good." Steve smiled at the two as they playfully side-eyed each other.

"Anywho," the blond interrupted their moment, "Tony's right, we have the control." Steve said reassuringly, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. "Sorry about earlier, we weren't exactly ready to find you in heat. You sweating didn't help either." Kingsley blushed & coughed, looking away from the blond alpha embarrassed.

"Oops..." 

"Oops, is right little omega." Bucky pinched her cheek with a snicker, the brunette smacked away his hand & pinched him back in retaliation.

"Don't call me that if you know what's good for you James." Kingsley stuck her tongue out. Steve smirked, watching them banter.

Bucky held up his hands in mock surrender, "Oooo, omega's feisty during her heat." He continued to tease. Kingsley pushed past the two super soldiers, glaring at them with no true heat in her eyes.

"This omega is  _always_ feisty, thank you very much. Good day." She said walking out, purposely swaying her hips more than usual. Kingsley grinned as she heard both of them sharply inhale. She returned to her room for a well needed nap.

* * *

Kingsely headed next to the balcony, it was five in the afternoon & the sun was setting nicely. Outside, legs dangling through the railings was Clint, Bruce sat on a chair a few feet behind the archer.

"Clint, Bruce, surprise seeing you two here. Well, Bruce mostly," Kingsley specified, smiling at the scientist. "I'm use to seeing you in the lab."

Bruce nodded in agreement, gesturing to Clint, "He came barging in, saying I need to get out. That it was a beautiful day." He explained, brown eyes trained on the ever changing sky.

"And?" Clint asked as he leaned back on his hands, looking back over his shoulder.

Bruce smiled more to himself than the archer, "You were right." Clint smiled triumphantly, & looked to the teen as she took a seat besides him. "So, what brings my favorite bird to us today?" Kingsley beamed at the title Clint had given her.

"Nothing much, just woke up from a nap, wanted some fresh air." She shrugged lamely, leaning forward to look down at the people walking by. Clint cocked a brow at her, giving her a look saying he knew there was something else. "Okay, & I wanted to get away from the nosy alphas."

Both men chuckled softly at the real reason for her being outside.

"That sucks." Clint stated bluntly & Bruce made a noise of agreement.

"You're telling me." She rolled her eyes, "I mean, Tony's fine to be around; he's just flirting a bit more than usual. Steve & Bucky are a bit more touchy, I know those cunts are attempting to scent me..." she trailed off.

"Thor?" Bruce questioned.

"Nat?" Clint inquired.

"Nat is acting pretty normal, she's been complimenting me more." Kingsley smiled proudly, "And after the gym before I slept, her & I went to the store. She threatened another alpha when he got too close." Both Bruce & Clint smiled fondly, it sounded like the redhead. "Thor, well... is Thor."  The simple explanation caused all three of them to laugh amongst themselves.

"You've had a day then, uh?" Bruce asked softly, eyes trained on the young woman.

"Yea, I have. It wasn't bad at all, just eventful," she replied, feeling Clint's hand resting on her shoulder. Said hand then shifted closer to her neck & he lightly kneaded at the muscles there, pulling a soft sigh from the omega. "How are you two unaffected by me? Like, you guys haven't remotely shown any sign of being bothered."

"Well, I'm already mated. Have a wife & kids, don't get me wrong you still smell absolutely amazing, but I'm spoken for," Clint said, hand still rubbing at Kingsley's neck. The touch relaxed her greatly, the only thing that was different about her during her cycle was that she was tense all the time. Clint had noticed the omega's stiff posture the moment she made herself known to them.

"What about you Bruce?" Kingsley turned her attention to the quiet scientist.

"Mmmm, I can agree that you smell nice, but I see you as a good friend." He explained curtly, Kingsley didn't expect such a vague answer but alas she understood & left it at that. Her brown eyes returned to the sky, the pinks & reds fading to blues & purples.

"Lovely, isn't it?" They hummed in agreement & Clint removed his hand from Kingsley neck, allowing her to gently rest her head on his shoulder.


	2. Pack Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kingsley's first movie night with the Avenger pack, everything's fine until Loki is required to join them by decree of Odin himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided against making Loki an alpha unlike his brother.
> 
> Beta!Loki

"Look who woke up." She recognized the voice immediately, it was smug & teasing.

"Shut up Tony," Kingsley grumbled as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as he patted her head. "What time is it anyhow?" She questioned, as she blinked & took in her surroundings. To her surprise it wasn't her room, it was Tony's.

"It's seven, saw Clint carrying you to your room, told him to put you in mine." She raised a brow at him questioningly, "For your safety, I know Steve & Bucky weren't going to do you any harm, but I didn't like the fact they were tailing after bird brain." He explained as he took a seat besides her.

Kingsley smiled at his concern. The moment Fury had recruited her on to the Avengers, Tony had always watched over her like a father. Don't get her wrong, Tony was handsome & if she didn't see the man in such a light she may have taken him up on his "offers" otherwise. But their friendship was too dear to throw it away for a roll in the hay.

"Thank you," she said softly, resting a hand over his own. "I appreciate it." Tony's gaze remained on their hands before he looked up at her, his expression unreadable until a close lipped smile spread across his face. He nodded without a word.

"Anywho, c'mon." He patted her leg & stood up quickly, looking at her brightly. Kingsley's confusion very evident on her face as her brows knitted together. "It's Friday night, we have a weekly movie night every Friday."

"Oh." She smiled widely, standing up quickly & even quicker to fall in line behind Tony as they made their way to the spacious living room. The omega inhaled deeply, smelling not only all the alphas but a new person; a beta. She sniffed the air once more, nose catching the strange, yet familiar, scent once more before also catching wind of fresh popcorn, & a variety of candies.

"Ready to enjoy your first night as part of the pack?" Tony asked as they grew closer & closer, she nodded eagerly as they got out of the elevator. "Go ahead." He gestured as the elevator opened. Kingsley could see the end of the hall open into a large room & it was lit up, without hesitation she continued forward.

* * *

 "Awe, look who's up! The one who drooled all over me!" Kingsley blushed at Clint's words, mouthing a sorry to him as Tony laughed somewhere behind her. The rest of the Avengers' laughter bubbled up as well.

"What movie are we- wait, why's  _he_ here?" Tony said incredulously, brown eyes narrowing at someone over by Thor. Kingsley & everyone turned their attention towards the "intruder".

"Oh, is that who I smell?" Kingsely questioned aloud, "Thought I recognized it." She said causing the beta to smile in her direction. It was Loki, god of mischief, & Thor's brother.  _Adopted._ As Loki would correct. She met him on a few occasions when Fury went to speak to him, she insisted she'd tag along to "study" him. Kingsley just wanted to see what he looked like in person. During those few encounters, they chatted idly before being interrupted by Fury.

"Why's he here?" Tony asked once more, puffing up as any alpha would upon finding a stranger amongst their pack. Thor looked solemnly at Tony as he rested a hand on his brother's shoulder, a small smile on his face.

"Our father thought it would be good for him to live on Midgard for awhile. He believed that if it made me better, it may be able to help Loki as well." Thor explained in his booming voice.

Kingsley snickered to herself,  _He should narrate a child's book._ Loki glanced at her, a pleased look on his face.

"I hope his presence isn't too much of a bother, I know our history is not great, but maybe him spending time with us could make things a bit less tense." The god said looking to all the people he'd come to think of as family. No one objected, except Tony of course who was easily persuaded by Kingsley's puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, fine. He can stay." Tony huffed, "But if he-"

"He won't, right Loki? Best behavior." Thor spoke shaking his brother, much to Loki's dismay, as he laughed. The raven haired male merely nodded, disinterested in the entire situation. Typical Loki. "Now that that's settled, what movie shall we watch tonight!?" He asked. Kingsley watched as the simple question started an entire war between the group.

* * *

Kingsley had taken it upon herself to choose the movie when everyone else took much too long. As they argued profusely, the teen took the opportunity to start a movie she longed to see once more;  _'Collateral Beauty.'_ The Avengers had only noticed the movie had started when the omega shushed them violently.

"What movie is this?" Natasha asked, eyes intent on the screen.

"Collateral Beauty. I loved it, I wanted to watch it again & you guys were getting nowhere so I picked myself." Kingsley said with a soft laugh. Natasha nodded, knowing a bit about the movie but haven't ever seen it herself.

Everyone quieted down & found their desired spot. On the couch that fit four were; Tony, Bruce, Steve, & Bucky with various candies among them. Thor had taken refuge in a nearby recliner with what seemed to be a pint of beer, & Clint & Natasha sat cross legged in front of the couch with the bowl of popcorn.

Kingsley blinked. She was unsure where to sit, this wasn't exactly her pack; at least not fully. There were still times where she didn't know where to go, where she needed guidance where her place was among them. It wasn't because they were all alphas either, she was new, like joining any new pack there was a place where she fit perfectly. But right now, she didn't know where she belonged.

A throat being cleared quietly, caught her attention. Kingsley looked to her left, finding Loki sitting in the loveseat by himself. He raised an elegant brow, & glanced at the space besides him. The look was fleeting, she wouldn't have noticed it had she not had been giving him every ounce of her attention. Kingsley took the offer & sat down besides the beta, ignoring the looks on everyone elses' faces.

* * *

They were a half hour into the movie & everyone began to really get comfortable at this point; heads rested on shoulders & laps with hands lightly running through hair, or resting gently on shoulders & arms. Even Kingsley had wound on in a similar position, granted it was with the outsider of the group.

She glanced up upon feeling lithe fingers tangle in her hair. Loki's gaze wasn't on her, his blue irises were transfixed on the movie as he stroked her hair. Kingsley released a soft sigh at the feeling. Loki would occasionally scratch her scalp lightly, or his fingers would graze the back of her neck. His attention turned towards her for a moment, a small smile ghosted across his lips at her contentment.

"I think I'm gonna cry..." Everyone turned to look at Bucky as he spoke. Natasha looked to be generally concerned that he seemed ready to shed a few tears. The rest smirked, amused.

"It'll be okay buddy," Steve said reassuringly, patting Bucky's thigh. They continued to watch the film. Kingsley lowered her head back unto Loki's lap. Another twenty minutes passed & the movie was getting close to its end; as was everyone's ability to stay awake. The only ones still wide awake were Loki & Thor.

_Pffft, gods._ Kingsley rolled her eyes & released a yawn, damn herself for being so tired. She was suppose to be the night owl of the group, but that would change slightly with her heat. As she told Tony, she'd usually become more docile & that was because she was a bit fatigued.

* * *

Kingsley hadn't known she'd fallen asleep until she opened her eyes to the credits playing on the tv. She blinked a couple times, allowing her eyes to adjust to the bright screen. Kingsley still felt a hand tangled in her short curls, nails catching her scalp at times making her relax into it. She was about to move when a soft growl resonated from above her, she stilled immediately & her gaze flowed up.

"Back away peasant," Loki's eyes had flared a molten gold & he bared his teeth ever so slightly. Kingsley then followed the beta's eyes to the "attacker", it was Tony, hand outstretched towards her only to stop short two feet.

"I suggest you watch it," Tony growled back irritated. Kingsley removed Loki's hand from her & sat up, both males looking at her. "Sorry for waking you up." The playboy immediately apologized, brown eyes looking guilty.

She waved it off, "I was awake before this. What's going on anyhow?" The teen looked back & forth between the two.

"I was going to take you to my room, but he growled at me." Tony said, eyes narrowing at the raven haired god. Kingsley met Loki's gaze for a mere moment before he looked away, as if ashamed of his actions.

"Don't go looking ashamed now, you little turd." The beta's expression showed one of offense, "Why are you acting like this?" She demanded, scrutinizing him with her tone.

"You're in heat, & these alphas won't leave you alone. I'll protect you." He explained, crossing his arms over his chest. Kingsley rolled her eyes, standing & pushing past Tony.

"I can protect myself. I don't need any help with that." She stated turning to the two, "Both of you need to cool it." Her eyes flashed blue momentarily, & granted she was in no position to be giving orders, they reluctantly listened. "Thank you, I'll be heading to my room now. Loki." His attention snapped to her & he stood up, "You may accompany me to my room since you're so protective over me." 

"But-" Tony began but was soon silenced by the look on the omega's face. She glanced to Loki, raising a brow as if asking him if he was going to follow. Of course he did. He fell in line besides her, his deft hand finding its way onto the nape of her neck. She leaned into him at the touch, making the beta smile to himself as they made their way towards her room.


	3. Somebody to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being teased, Tony & Bruce discuss the dangers that may come with Loki & Kingsley relationship. Steve isn't too happy with the situation, but he does his best to accept it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! :)

The body besides the omega shifted, the movement waking her up instantaneously. Kingsley yawned & cracking open her eyes, finding Loki fast asleep. His mouth slightly parted as his light breaths fanned across her face. The god's face was relaxed, no longer pulled into a constant scowl or look of annoyance.

_Now if only he could stay as peaceful as he looked right now,_ Kingsley thought as she reached over, running her fingertips through his raven hair. Blue eyes fluttered open.

"Morning my queen." Loki spoke softly. A small smile overtook the young Omega's features at the name.

"Your queen?" She inquired, raising a brow. Kingsley enjoyed Loki's company from the moment they began talking, loving their friendship. But the title he'd just given her made it clear he wanted something more.

Now, Kingsley didn't remotely care about what others would say in regards to her dating Loki. However, he was a mere beta. Betas were subordinate to alphas, they wouldn't be able to necessarily defend & protect their mate if an alpha wanted to take them.

"Indeed, you're my queen, & I'm your king if you'd have me." He said sitting up some, peering down at the eighteen year old with admiration in his eyes. Kingsley stared at him, unsure if she should voice her concerns to him. "I understand with what I am it will be difficult, but I'm willing if it means I get to have you."

"I'm not an object, you can't have me." Kingsley replied, meeting his gaze. Loki's attitude seemed to perk up at the fact she didn't flat out deny his request for wanting to be with her.

"I know that. I want your heart," Loki specified. "Your love is what I desire most. Your mind & body are just a plus." She blushed at the drop in his voice, "May we do this properly?" He gestured between them, her eyes widened & her blush deepened. "I want to court you." Loki snickered as she coughed & began to relax.

"Uh-uh, sure, yea." She stuttered embarrassed at her train of thought. Loki nodded, taking her hand in his own to place a kiss to her knuckles. Kingsley smiled, using the hand he had taken to caress his face with a touch one could only describe as loving. The beta closed his eyes, pushing into the touch & pressed another kiss to her palm.

"Let us dress. The tin man knocked on the door twenty minutes ago in regards to breakfast." Loki said as he stood bare chested. Kingsley shameless stared at the lean frame of the god before her, Loki smirked at her over his shoulder as he began to rifle through a bag next to the bed.

"Alrighty." Kingsley hopped out of her bed & rummaged through her drawers.

* * *

"Morning guys!" She greeted the heroes, everyone all smiles upon her arrival. "How'd you all sleep?" Kingsley asked grabbing two slices of toast. 'Goods', & 'okay' were the main replies she received as she buttered her toast.

"How about you & lover boy?" Bucky questioned teasingly.

"Yea, you seem to be in a _better_ mood." Clint said in a tone similar to Bucky's, just as Kingsley was about to reply Steve walked passed her. The blond leaned towards her, sniffing her momentarily, blue eyes widened a fraction of an inch.

"Get away you blond buffoon!" Loki hissed as he put himself between Kingsley & Steve. Steve eyed Loki, eyes flaring scarlet before fading to blue once more; surprisingly Loki didn't back down.

"You smell like him." Steve stated aloud, causing Tony to choke on his coffee & Bruce quickly began to pat his back. "Why?" Kingsley rolled her eyes at the question.

"Loki slept in my room last night with me that's why." She stated matter-of-fact, Steve's eyes zeroed in on her, obviously annoyed with her tone. "He scented me-"

"And marked you," Bucky interjected. Now it was Kingsley's turn to choke on her drink.

"Wait, what?!" She moved away from Loki & looked in the reflection of the microwave, finding dark purple bruises littering her neck. "Loki! What the hell man?!" She asked flabbergasted.

He smiled slyly, "I would've stopped, but you were arching against me telling me to bite _harder._ " Kingsley's face was hot to the touch as she blushed furiously. If looks could kill both her & Tony's would've had him six feet under.

"He did a number on your neck girly," Bucky snickered, glancing to Natasha who wore an amused look. Kingsley turned around, glaring at the super solider.

"I'm about to do a number on you Bucky, if yah keep talking shit." It was Loki's turn to snicker at the look on Bucky's face. He enjoyed the air of confidence around the omega. "Also," she added, "might as well tell you guys since we're all here. Loki's decided he wants to court me & I've taken him up on his offer."

"Brother! You have chosen a fine woman to court!" Thor boomed causing everyone to jump except Loki who rolled his eyes. The others didn't seem as keen about the news. "Kingsley, you will make a good mate!" He said walking over & pulling her into a hug. Loki quietly growled, but it went unnoticed by his brother.

"Kings," Tony began, "this isn't a good idea. Let's ignore that none of us much care for Loki, & just go based on facts." Kingsley nodded to her friend to continue, "It's not safe. You're an omega, he's a beta. Just because he's your mate, that won't stop an alpha from taking you from him if they do please. Loki?" 

"Yes?" Tony was shocked he replied back.

"Do you have your magic?" The scientist asked. Loki calmly shook his head, the reminder irritating him.

"Father took them from him so that he may truly experience life as a normal midguardian, & he didn't trust him to have them without causing a problem." Thor explained. Tony nodded in thanks for the information.

"No offense to Loki, but now he can't even protect you. His hand-to-hand skills are good," Loki smiled smugly at the praise, "however, he could still be badly hurt or worse if he were to take on an alpha to defend you." Tony said looking between the two. Kingsley frowned & turned her gaze to Loki, he didn't look convinced that it was a bad idea.

Bruce stepped forward, "Kingsley, Loki, have you also taken into account wanting children?" He adjusted his glasses as he awaited and answer.

"I'm not exactly sure how Loki feels about it, but I don't do kids. Besides, adoption is always an option." Kingsley said, speaking for herself.

"I feel the same as Kingsley on this aspect. While having a child may have its perks, not having one doesn't affect me either." Loki said giving insight to his opinion. Bruce nodded.

"What of her heats? If her biology changes later in life & she begins to experience the symptoms of a normal heat, what will you do? Betas don't have a knot the way alphas do." Bruce pointed out.

Loki waved off the question, "I have a spell or two for that if it comes down to it." He said nonchalant, everyone raised a brow at him but decided against asking. "Any more fun facts?" He inquired.

"You hear all these risks, yet you choose to ignore them?" Steve asked a bit annoyed at their arrogance. Kingsley pinched her nose, sighing loudly. If she'd known Steve would be so irritable because of her heat, she wouldn't have brought this up.

"Yes, I will." Loki said sharply at the patriotic alpha, "I want Kingsley to be my queen, nothing will stop me from achieving it. Even if she declined my courting, I would still lay down my life for her. She was the only one who still treated me like a person when I was planning to takeover your pitiful planet. That speaks volumes." Chest to chest the beta stood with the alpha. Loki having a couple inches on Steve as they stared at each other. Everyone was ready to break them up if they began to fight.

Even as Steve allowed his eyes to bleed red Loki didn't back down. He didn't even flinch. Unlike most betas who would've at least broken eye contact, Loki continued to hold it. Steve upped his intimidation & growled, this was the growl that often won submission over others. At this point a beta should be quaking, but Loki held his ground. He snarled back, unfazed by the alpha's show of dominance.

Steve was first to break the eye contact as he chuckled, "Alright." He patted the god's shoulder before taking a step back, & peering past him to Kingsley. She stared at him dumbfounded. "He's serious. I'm still wary of the idea, but he's serious about you so I'll stand down."

"Loki." Loki only began to relax when Kingsley softly said his name, her fingers brushing against his back lightly, "you okay?" He closed his eyes, releasing a long sigh before nodding.

"Yes. How are you?" He questioned, turning & taking her hand into his own. His thumb brushed over her knuckles lovingly as he held her brown eyes with his blue ones.

"I'm good." She responded simply, "C'mon, we have things to do today. It's my turn to go shopping for everyone." Loki nodded, watching as she began taking down everyone's request for what they wanted/needed picked up.

He knew it would be hard to protect Kingsley without his magic, but he was sure he could do it. Then once he learned his lesson, Odin would bestow his magic back to him, & he could protect Kingsley with ease. Loki smiled to himself, as Kingsley laughed at something. She was a bundle of warmth to Loki; she was so refreshing to him.

"Ready?" Loki blinked back, finding his omega with her chin on his chest.

"Of course my dear." He replied, smiling as he ruffled her hair. Kingsley smiled back dumbly & grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers as they exited the building. From this day forth, they would begin their new life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos welcome!


End file.
